


Rond de Jambe

by babydykecate



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydykecate/pseuds/babydykecate
Summary: River/Kaylee Femslash. River teaches Kaylee some ballet steps.





	Rond de Jambe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Rond de Jambe

## Rond de Jambe

Kaylee's been standing at the door 10 minutes, but she can't bring herself to move. Watching River dance is like eating strawberries, an unexpected treasure too rare to resist. River's dress twirls around her ankles as River spins toward her. River stops mid-turn, looking at Kaylee with a smile. Kaylee's cheeks flush. 

"I was just..." Kaylee starts. 

River interrupts her, "Did you like the dance?" 

"Most beautiful thing I ever saw," Kaylee murmurs. 

River smiles wider. "I could teach it to you," River says, moving closer to Kaylee. 

"You know I ain't as graceful as you, River," Kaylee replies. 

"Shh," River whispers, her finger on Kaylee's lips. 

"Take off your shoes," River says. Kaylee bends down and slips off her boots. Then she stands up, biting her lip nervously. 

"Stand up straight," River tells Kaylee, running her hand down Kaylee's back. Kaylee fights a shiver. "Head up," River says, her hand under Kaylee's chin, bringing Kaylee's eyes to hers. 

River then bends down, her hands gently moving Kaylee's feet. "You're feet turn to the sides. It's called first position." 

Kaylee nods, her brown furrowed in concentration. 

"Then you point your foot to the front, tendu," River tells her. River pulls one of Kaylee's bare feet in front of her, her fingers molding Kaylee's foot to a point. River's other hand is on Kaylee's waist, keeping her from falling over. "You want to put all your weight on your other foot, and keep your back straight," River reminds her. 

"Now brush your foot to the back, making a half circle," River says. 

"What's that called?" Kaylee asks. 

"Rond de jambe," River replies, standing up again. 

"Even the names are pretty," Kaylee says with a smile. 

"Yes," River replies. "The words are like a dance in your mind- jet, pli, arabesque, port de bras... embrasser..." River moves closer to Kaylee. "Embrasser isn't really a ballet term though." 

"What's it mean?" Kaylee asks. 

"To kiss," River replies, her lips now only inches from Kaylee's. 

"Oh," Kaylee gasps, blushing again. 

Suddenly River's lips meet hers. Kaylee kisses back, her body responding before her mind has chance. Once her mind catches up, Kaylee pulls back. 

"River..." Kaylee sighs. 

River draws back into herself. "Don't you think I'm pretty?" she asks sadly. 

"Most beautiful thing I ever saw," Kaylee admits. 

River captures her in a kiss before she has a chance to say anything else. River has Kaylee's mechanics uniform off so quickly, Kaylee only notices once the cool air hits her skin. River's fingers dance over Kaylee's body, finger rond de jambes up her thighs. River's tongue dances too, past Kaylee's mouth, over each nipple, down her stomach, stopping between her legs. Her tongue curls around Kaylee's clit. River thinks she tastes a bit like strawberries.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Rond de Jambe**   
Author:   **Babydykecate**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  ***slash***  |  **2k**  |  **11/24/08**   
Characters:  Kaylee, River   
Pairings:  River/Kaylee, Kaylee/River   
Summary:  River/Kaylee Femslash. River teaches Kaylee some ballet steps.   
  



End file.
